Emgeeyaar Pictures Ltd (India)
Background: Emgeeyaar Pictures Ltd (for the acronym MGR), was an Indian film company based in the state of Tamil Nadu, founded by actor and former Prime Minister of Tamil Nadu Marudhur Gopalan Ramachandran. 1st Logo (1958) Nicknames: "The Political Indian Logo I" Logo: Shot in black and white, we see a side view of a statue of two men both holding a two-colored flag, and the company name, on top of a pedestal, which is covered in shadows. The shadows disappear, and the statue rotates, revealing the front of the statue, and the company name. Trivia: The flag is from the Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam (DMK), a Tamil political party in which MGR was a member for 20 years before founding AIADMK. FX/SFX: The statue rotating, which is stop motion. Music/Sounds: A majestic horn fanfare. Availability: Seen only on Nadoni Mannan. 2nd Logo (1968-1973) Nicknames: "The Political Indian Logo II", "3-Part Indian Logo" Logo: * Part 1: The first part shows the pedestal spinning slightly to the left on the darkness, to reveal the logo that looks the same as before: the same statue of the men holding the flag, and the company name below, but now in color. Once the logo is revealed on frontal view, petals are thrown at the pedestal, and the camera zooms to the flag. The flag raises. This time the DMK flag is in color (with the top part black and the bottom one red) and has a drawing of a male person (which may be the one from the political party's leader). * Part 2: We then cut into a drawing of an Indian man on a throne with red curtains. We zoom closer to the throne, and petals are thrown at it. * Part 3: We then cut into a statue of the political party's leader as we zoom out from it. The camera also rotates and petals are also thrown at it. The red Tamil text then appears on the screen. Trivia: In the 3rd part of the logo, "கடமை, கண்ணியம், கட்டுப்படு" can be seen. In Tamil, it means "Duty, Honor, Obey". Variants: * On Adimai Penn the logo gets more brighter when the flag raises on the 1st part and after the Tamil text appears on the 3rd part. The background of the 1st part also has a green light spot. * On Ulagan Sutrum Valibam the background of the 1st part is in a blue/red gradient, making it brighter than the version from the former movie. There are no brightness changing effects. FX/SFX: * Part 1: The lights turned up, the wind, the camera zooming to the flag and the petals. * Part 2: The camera zooming and the petals. * Part 3: The camera, the texts and the background. Music/Sounds: A triumphant fanfare on the 1st part. A rhythmic Indian theme with a man talking on the 2nd part. A sitar-led theme on the 3rd part. Availability: Seen on Adimai Penn and Ulagan Sutrum Valibam. Category:Tamil Logos Category:India